A Broken Ending
by lysjelonken
Summary: They were two extremely broken people, put into an extremely broken situation. It's only natural it came to a broken end. Jisbon angst, what happens after Jane kills RJ. Oneshot


**A broken ending**

**Will probably sound a lot like Remorse by TeresaJane.I previously wrote it was written by Holz, but I was wrong. I apologize... It was a link-following-related mistake. My dearest apologies.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still nothing.**

* * *

The letter came late one night. He was at the CBI when it did – of course he was; Red John was a planner. He wouldn't have let the team get it first.

It said simply the address of a warehouse at the port and the haunting words: _It ends tonight. RJ :)_

He rushed to his car the moment he got the letter in his hands and sped to the address. On his way, his cell phone rang, but he didn't answer.

A text message came through from Lisbon: _Please don't do this._

He ignores her of course. There was no way he wasn't doing this.

X

The warehouse was cold and empty; the windows high on the walls were cracked and broken and the paint was dirty and no longer distinguishable as a specific colour.

Abandoned. Of course. How could it be anything different?

He parked his blue Citroen around the corner and walked into the large, industrial building.

He was met by silence and cold and the hollow echo of his footsteps.

He waited, but he knew that if Red John was going to show up, he should do it fast, before the team arrives.

He sits down on the cold floor. He looks at the knife in his hand, how it glistens in the faint moonlight that escapes through the windows. Tonight he was going to fulfill his promise; he was going to exact his revenge on the monster who killed his family.

"Hello, Mister Jane." A voice comes from the shadows. Its soft and eerie and makes a chill run through his spine.

"Hello." He returns the greeting. His voice is cold and steely, but he doesn't notice.

"I see you brought a toy." Red John chuckles.

"You said it ends tonight. Did you think I was going to come and not give you a run for your money?" Jane asks, a smile crossing his features. This is the moment he's been thinking of for years on end.

He can practically hear the smug grin crossing the face hidden by shadows.

"Come out into the light, you coward."

"Woah, woah… A little bit testy, aren't we Patrick?"

"Just circumstances." He says. "You said you wanted to end this. Why don't you?"

Then he sees a polished black shoe step into the light. The faint moonlight makes his face glow; the face of the monster who killed all he cared about.

It was like everything his life was since his family's death flashed before him; every lie, every deceit that lead to this moment.

He slowly bends down and places the knife on the floor beside him. He rises again and looks up at Red John with empty eyes as he hold his arms behind his back, opening his chest up.

"Come on." He taunts. "You know you want to. I don't have anything left anymore. Why don't you just get it over with?"

Confusion flashes in the eyes of the monster before him, but it's quickly wiped away.

Then, with a crazed, predatory look in his eyes, he lunges himself forward, running towards Jane with the knife held high.

As he comes just close enough to lower to knife, shining silver in the moonlight, Jane brings his hands forward and with strength that surprises himself, grabs Red John by the neck. Red John chokes and tries to raise the knife to Jane neck. As he raises the man he hates so from the ground, his failed attempts of reaching his neck is transferred to an effort to at least nick the artery on his wrist. But before the knife can even get moved halfway, his eyes glaze over and his arms limps at his side. The knife clatters on the ground as Jane feels Red John's heartbeat cease under his hands.

He throws him down on the dust-covered ground and looks down at his pale, limp body.

And he thinks: _Shit._

He's not sure what he thought he'd feel after killing his nemesis… Elation, maybe? At very least, pride.

But all he felt was panic. And regret. His self-hatred blew through the roof, because _her_ face was suddenly the only image his mind could manage. And he would never see it again.

Because of _this_?

He feels warm tears run over his cheeks and he thinks: _Shit! SHIT! WHAT HAVE I DONE?_

"Jane?" Her voice echoes through the empty warehouse. Her usually calm and controlled, husky tone is shaking and dripping in disappointment and disbelief. It kills him a little more.

He turns to see her and he face is the perfect repetition of her voice. She lowers herself to Red John's body and feels his pulse; nothing.

"He's dead." She says.

"I'm sorry." His voice is but a whisper. "I don't know… I shouldn't have…"

"YEAH, YOU DON'T KNOW!" She yells now. He's never heard this much anger in her voice, and she gets angry at him _a lot_. "YOU DIDN'T THINK! YOU WEREN'T THINKING! ALL YOU WERE THINKING OF WASYOUR STUPID, SELFISH QUEST FOR REVENGE! And now look… You've ruined your life and hurt those closest to you."

"Teresa, I-"

"You what, Jane? You're sorry? Because saying you're sorry is going to make everything okay? I have to arrest you now." She says and he looks down to the metal handcuffs that hang clinking beside her hip.

He can't think of any words to express how he feels; even he could, they wouldn't be able to come out.

So instead, he looks her deep in the eyes – those beautiful blue-green eyes that he's always loved – and kisses her. Her lips are luscious and delicious and he hates himself for waiting until _now_ to finally kiss her. Their tears mingle on their cheeks as she kisses him back.

When they break, out of breath, and he opens his eyes to see her again, another surge of intense regret floods him. "What have I done?" He mumbles.

Outside the warehouse, the sound of police sirens sound out. Her head snaps towards the intruding sounds and then back to him. "You need to get out of here."

"No. Let them arrest me, at least then I can see you every now and again."

"Jane, I am not letting you go to prison!"

"I'll survive! I've survived before."

"It's not the same thing! Go, _please_ just go!" The pressure was on and with her begging him in his arms, he couldn't say no.

So he ran out the back door and fled.

When the team ran into the warehouse and came upon her, sitting against the wall of the warehouse – her eyes red and puffy and salty streaks staining her cheeks – she told them that he wasn't there when she came in.

That he was on the run.

They accepted that she was crying because her trusted colleague and friend was now a murderer. But her heart was aching for the man she loved who ruined his life and was now who knows where, on the run.

X

She woke up every morning for the following five months to the silence on her own home; made her coffee black and bitter, went to work an hour earlier than anyone else.

Just as usual.

She was still drowning in her own loneliness, still resenting her own inability to love.

Only now she knew what she was missing. _Who _she was missing.

One morning she woke up after dreaming of her blonde-haired, serial killer-murdering love; on her bedside table was a cup of steaming coffee.

She broke out of her sleepy daze the moment she realized that the coffee had apparently appeared out of thin air. She threw open the bedside table and pulled out the gun that she kept there. But something she saw beside the coffee on the bedside table relaxed her and made her put the gun down on the bed.

An origami frog.

She slowly reached her finger to touch it, as if to make sure it's real and not just some kind of cruel dream.

It jumped before her finger could touch it, making her jump in fright. A wide smile spread over her face as the memory of the first time he gave her an origami frog entered her mind.

She took the little paper object in her hand; on its back was written: _I miss you. All my love, J_

She felt a warm tear slide down her cheek.

She looks over her shoulder, hoping that he would be standing there behind her with open arms and that blessed smile of his. That he'd kiss her senseless and beg her to run away with him and they'd build a life together somewhere remote and unknown in a little house by the sea…

But that could never happen. She shouldn't hurt herself further with wishful thinking…

She went to lie back down on her bed and held the origami frog tightly in her hand.

They were never meant to be together. They were two extremely broken people, in an extremely broken situation.

It's only natural it came to a broken end.

* * *

**Okay, that last line was lame. But I digress…  
PEOPLE! Go watch SecretAgentBob's video's on Youtube. The. Single. Funniest. Stuff. On. The. Internet.**

**Please review… PLEASE?**

**Zanny X**


End file.
